Presumed Dead
by MysteriousFeather
Summary: Thought I would upload my opening page to my story project, I was starting to doubt my plot so instead of quitting I wanted to share my first page. I won't give much away except that the guys with be facing a threat not from NYC and they will gain a new friend with multiple identities...


This was not the ideal patrol Leonardo was hoping for… _Simple enough plan, stop robbery, take down the punks and get the shell out of this rain. _The blue masked turtle wasn't expecting a rookie gang member to actually injure his youngest brother who was much too confident during the fight.

"Ow! Geez Raph can you be a little gentler I'm wounded here." Mikey hissed as Raphael tried his best to hold up his brother as they headed to the nearest man hole.

"I hope you learned your lesson Mikey." Leo interjected with a glare.

"Um, if that's not to judge a piece by its sharpness, then yeah I totally did."

The blue masked turtle shook his head as he gazed at the deep cut on Michelangelo's leg. Though it had already been wrapped thanks to Donatello, the bleeding injury still caused Leonardo to feel concern towards his brother even though he was more mad then worried.

"You need to stay focused during a fight and stop showing off and giving the enemy an easy target."

"Okay so the rookie got a lucky shot…"

"It ain't luck when you practically let the kid stab you." Raph grumbled, growing more annoyed that he was the one having to deal with his limping brother.

"You know it's bad when the reckless brother criticizes you." Don smirked.

"Everyone shush!" Leo hissed.

Leonardo couldn't help but be paranoid as he and his brothers walked through the streets of New York with only their cloaks as protecting from curious eyes. Usually they traveled by rooftop but with Michelangelo's injury it made the situation more of a challenge.

"Ow! Raph watch the leg!" Mikey barked.

"Sorry Mikey but it's a little hard while holding up this much dead weight." He huffed back

"Are you seriously calling me fat?"

"No, but I personally thought you would be lighter considering there's nothing in that big head of yours."

"Funny… ya jerk."

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't showing off." Donnie quipped with a small grin.

"Sure guys gang up on the wounded turtle."

"The cut isn't that bad…" Don said to ease his melodramatic brother.

"Bad it's horrifying! I haven't seen so much blood since I watched the Chain Saw Massacre!"

"Okay now you're just being dramatic." Leo replied rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not, look!" Mikey demanded but Leo kept his eyes forward. "No thanks"

"What's wrong Leo feeling a little squeamish." Raph teased

"Can you blame me, that slasher Mikey made us watch last night was disgusting."

"Please that was not even close to being gory, ya wimp."

Leo instantly smacked Raph's shoulder resulting in Mikey giving another painful squeal.

"Seriously enough of the horse play guys!"

"Don't worry Mikey you'll be good as new once I stitch that leg up." Don said as he raised the man hole cover. Leonardo was relieved to finally have reached the safety of the sewers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… I thought we were just going to rewrap it and call it a night?" Mikey asked with tension in his voice.

"Be a big boy Mikey and just do as Donnie says, I am in no mood to hold you down while Donnie stitches you up."

"Last time I checked Raph you didn't enjoy having to get stitches either."

"Only because you were the idiot who gave me a reason to get stitches in the first place."

"Not my fault your head got in the way of my knunchucks."

Leonardo sighed as he heard the two continuing the argument as they traveled down the sewer tunnels. Leo's gaze moved to Donnie's with a faint smile growing on his face.

"The cut isn't that bad right?"

"No worries Leo, couple of stitches and he's good as new."

"The fun part will be explaining to Splinter what happened." Leo said with a defeated sigh._ I'm the leader of this team and I need to be more in control when things like this happened._ Leo couldn't help but think.

"Bro you're too hard on yourself, its Mikey who will most likely be punished not you. Come on bro; let's get out of this rain." Donnie said placing a hand on Leo's shoulder moving him toward the man hole.

Before Leonardo could make his way down a sudden scream emerged into the air.

"Duty calls."


End file.
